parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel
She is a main deuteragonist and Scamp's girlfriend in Lady and The Tramp 2. She Played Young Korra In The Legend Of Kate She is a Avatar She played Young Tigress in Kung Fu Wolf She is a Tigress Cub She played young Amara in Tramp & The Forty Thieves She is a prince's daughter She played Mission Vao in Star Wars: Animals Of The Old Republic She is an alien street urchin She Played Young Azula In Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style She is a cruel Fire Nation princess She Played Annie in Angel (a.k.a Annie) (1999)) She is a orphan girl who can search for her parents She Played Young Kiara in The Dog King II: Charlie's Pride She is a cub She Played Melody in The Little Mer-Dog 2: Return to the Sea She is a Princess She Played Pearl in Finding Bambi She is a octopus cub She Played Nana 2 In Danny Pan 2: Return to Neverland She is Wendy's Second Dog She Played Isabella Garcia-Shapiro In Scamp and Snoopy (Phineas and Ferb) She is Phineas's Girlfriend She Played Meng In Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style She is a Little Girl She Played Young Sarah In Jumanji (Dodger'sPartyFan2570 Style) She is Alan's Girlfriend She Played Marie In The AristoDogs She is a white kitten She Played Bonnie In Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) She is Clemont's sister She Played Yzma Kitten In The Wolf-Dog's New Groove She is a Yzma She Played Young Nala In The Wolf King She is a lioness cub She Played Swan In The Puppy Princess She is Odette's Swan Form She Played Dorothy Gale In The Wizard Of OZ (ilovecakeAJ Style) and The Wizard of Oz (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style) She is a girl She Played Bubbles In The Powerpuff Girls (Coolzdane Animal Style) She is a cute Powerpuff Girl She Played Dorothy the Dinosaur In The Kittens (a.k.a. The Wiggles) She is a Rososaur She played Hope Van Dyne in Ant-Dog She is the daughter of Hank Pym. She played Dot in A Comedy Animal's Life She is an ant She played Rainbow Dash in My Little Animal: Friendship Is Magic (AnimaeRockz Style) She is a Pegasus pony She played Abby Mallard in Scamp Little She is a duckling She played Red in Animal Rock (IceAgeForever Style) She is a fraggle She played Jeanette Miller in Oliver and The Dogs (1983). The Dog Adventure (WeLoveAnimation Style), Oliver and The Dogs: The Squeakquel, Oliver and The Dogs: Catwrecked, Oliver and The Dogs (TV Series) and Oliver and The Dogs: The Road Cat She played Angelica Pickles in Rugrats (WeLoveAnimation Style). The Rugrats Movie (WeLoveAnimation Style), Rugrats In Paris: The Movie (WeLoveAnimation Style) and Rugrats Go Wild (WeLoveAnimation Style) She played Ducky in The Land Before Time (??? Style) She is a swimmer She played Fluttershy in My Little Wild Animal: Friendship is Magic (TheWildAnimal13 Style) She is a Pegasus pony She played Isa in Ronnie The Explorer (BeautifulandWonderful Style): She is a iguana She played Tanya Mousekewitz in An Dalmatian Tail, An Dalmatian Tail II: Patch Goes West, An Dalmatian Tail III: The Treasure of Manhattan Island and An Dalmatian Tail IIII: The Mystery of The Night Monster: She is a mouse Relatives: * Adoptive Father-Charlie B. Barkin * Adoptive Mother-Sasha Le Fleur * Adoptive Grandfather-Thunderbolt * Adoptive Grandmother-Dixie Gallery: Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2).jpg Angel-0.jpg Scooby Doo's Friends.jpg Angel-1.jpg Angel.jpg New Angel.jpg Merdog Angel.png|Merdog Angel Category:Dogs Category:Mutts Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Cute Characters Category:Lady and the Tramp Characters Category:Puppies Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Females Category:Girlfriends Category:Tomboys Category:Orphans Category:Yellow Characters Category:Kids Category:Cute Kids Category:White Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Vinnytovar